A Lesson or Two to be Learned
by Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu
Summary: During a night in the Duelist Kingdom, Tea's sad about something. While Yugi grows concerned, Yami is confused about the feelings Yugi feels. Turns out Yami never had Emotions. Can one night teach Yami the ways to feel for another? Yugi/Tea/Yami fic
1. Tea's turmoil

A Lesson or Two to be Learned  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sadly, I wish I did so I can make some changes to it! If this fic is really bad, don't sue me for it, PLEASE! I'm only a 12-year-old who tries to keep up for the demands of the readers of fanfiction.net reviews and also, -_-, deals with the EVIL homework of Intermediate. Besides, I don't get allowances.  
  
Okay, so I'm a little slow with my eps. of Yu-gi-oh, but, hey! I'm busy too ya know! I do have a life too, well, maybe a dead one, but I do have things to do!! Well, anyway, this fic takes place when the gang is still in the Duelist Kingdom, some where in the aftermath of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon part. . I'm still giddy over the last episode of Yu-gi-oh. Again, I say, this is a Yugi/Tea/Yami fic. Oh, but please don't take this wrong (no offense Yaoi lovers) but personally, I made it so it would NOT be yaoi. Really, I'm getting kinda fed up with staring at a bunch of Yaoi fics all the time after a long, hard day of schooling. Again, Yami/Tea/Yugi fic. You'd have to read to understand why. Well, here ya go pplz. It may not be my best work, but I'll try to make it to the fullest. I'll try my best! Wish me luck!! ^-^*  
  
P.S:  
  
Don't mind me, but I'm using some things that might be untrue in the series. This is just plainly based on my thoughts and :P daydreams from class time. Oh, and maybe you might wanna put on some slow, nice music to make this story fit with how I want it to feel, but it's up to ya readers because it's not that sappy. ^-~*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Tea's Turmoil  
  
  
  
Her shoulders quaked with held back broken sobs as she fought with the inner emotions and welling up misted tears that threatened to spill over her long lashes crowned upon her blue eyes that were now tinted with specks of looming guilt and remorse shadowed over with pain filled dark gray that twisted and built with each passing chest heaving hiccup, trying hard not to wake the resting beings around her. She bit her lip to keep herself in order, which had started to fall apart quickly with the now rolling hot drops that dripped to the cool grassy ground, seeping through the dirty soil like her happiness and confidents drowning away from her.  
  
Her brown hair swished with the cold breeze that sounded graceful and playful, but holding that sense of deceit and force that was enough to make the girl shiver as she clenched her fists painfully with all her strength at her mouth to silence any further noise that might arouse the sleepers and give them the indication of her wake. No. She didn't want to disturb them. Not with what she had and the way she was feeling now.  
  
'…I need to clear my mind…but I don't wanna wake up the guys…'  
  
Tea Gardner took a quick glance around the area, resting on each form and carefully studying each movement, each simple rise of breath made her feel a sense of eagerness and a tinge of fear creep into her body slowly before resting at the pit of her tightening and churning stomach, making her breath a little staggered. The teenaged female's breath caught in her throat and her heart freeze for a second as her gaze came upon a young boy's back clothed in a blue coat with the recognizable crown of dark black violet  
  
(A/N: probably no such color, but just let me use it for now.) and pointed gold bangs lying undisturbed as the boy's head rested against his arm, the darkened grass coming up occasionally with the wind to brush against his hand. The child was in a vulnerable position as he rested in somewhat a half curl while his side supported his weight. The night was chilly, and it gripped him in it's icy palm, causing him to whimper a bit in his sleep and slide his legs closer to his chest into a ball.  
  
Through the strands of brown, Tea's eyes softened with care as she watched him tremble in the night's moonlight. Then she glanced down at her legs to see a soft baby blue cloth that was a bit crumpled, meet her eyes. Her mouth opened a bit as she watched the shadows of the high clouds above dance over it for a while before lifting her grayish blue eyes to the quivering adolescent's back, making her tears cease and slow as she let her muscles relax,  
  
'…poor Yugi…it's too bad we only have one blanket.'  
  
Her lips then suddenly curled a little to a sad smile as she quietly as possible, stood up with the knitted strings clutched to her chest. It was already warmed from her occupation of using it for herself,  
  
'…I'll let him have mine…'  
  
Stepping lightly as if in promise, took soft steps forward and shortening her breathing to no more above than the quiet swiftness of the whispering wind, having no intentions to be a noisemaker. Her heart started to pulse into a steady but fast rhythm as heat began to gather at her cheeks as her feet proceeded to carry its owner to her mind's commanding destination. Closer, and closer until Tea found herself hovering over Yugi Moto's small, slightly bent and trembling body. For a moment of silence, she just studied him for some solitary seconds. A slightly cubby innocent face looking both peaceful with a strange streak of deep thinking or dreaming strung across the young boy's features as gold bangs hung loyally over his head, swishing once in a while to tickle his nose, making his face scrunch up slightly before swatting it away with his fingers, only to have them back in the same position.  
  
Tea slightly smiled and giggled inwardly as some light was restored to her eyes, driving away some of the ugly sad gray before she bended her knees until they rested on the ground, the blanket still bundled up to her shapely torso while her head looked down affectionately at the boy,  
  
'…he looks so cute when he's sleeping…poor Yugi…'  
  
Slowly taking the light blue coverlet from her body, her hands descended with the item before parting away, spreading the sheet outward before they came into place on his right side that lay facing the starry night sky with his body snoozing a bit restlessly under it. Tea watched with some new reassurance embedded in her sites as Yugi's soft cries start to gratefully cease until a content and somewhat a peaceful sigh of comfort breathed out from his lips before snuggling closer into the warmth of the blanket that now served as a protector against the bitter frigid air of the night but gentle to keep it's holder safe and comfortable.  
  
The brown haired girl was too entranced to notice that her right hand came down and lightly began to touch the boy's cheek with a tender and compassionate trace with the tips of her long light tanned fingers before they came to stop and press his skin gently. Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening and her heart stop as a small quiet coo rose to her ears as she abruptly met a pair of purple with movements of shifts under her numbing palm,  
  
"…Tea?"  
  
Pure innocent eyes looked up to Tea's wide and the creeping fearful blue orbs. The familiar sense of ice that lay dormant, now became active and exploded through out her body, destined to freeze this one in her place. Subconsciously she withdrew her hand away, her mind telling her to breath, but her body ignored the commandments that were screamed in her head. Slowly, the brown haired female backed up on her knees, her lungs crying out for the acquired oxygen it needed to fill its full capacity and to let the flow of her blood course through the seemingly frozen heart, and through her veins.  
  
The little boy, Yugi, kept his eyes locked with hers, a deep growing concern with the sense of pain pounding alongside with the beatings of his heart as he looked deep into the blissful blue that reflected the clear, cheerful day of the Sunshine sky. But, something was different that caught his attention. Both of Tea's eyes were speckled and spotted with the look of a strange and different color of gray. Almost like a solemn and sad clouded rainy day covering and blocking the lighted rays of the fiery sun that brings joy and happiness to all. They say a person's eyes is the window to the deep down true and real soul and heart, but this one, this girl's was shut, bolted and sealed tight, leaving out for the world to see only a lonely atmosphere embedded in her orbs.  
  
A question came to the young adolescence's mind, was something wrong with Tea?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
An older replica of Yugi Moto, sat crossed legged on an invisible floor with arms crossed over his blue coat covered chest, his mind in deep thought until a feeling of worry streamed through his being alerted him.  
  
Yami opened his dark plum eyes and raised them up in question as he made an unnoticeable connection to his partner, Yugi, and looked through the child's eyes, the vision of the female that was befriended to the boy coming into Yami's sites. The King of Games tilted his head as he studied this young woman, feeling query at the situation,  
  
"…what's the matter, Yugi…?"  
  
Unfortunately, he received no reply from the current possessor of the body, but only the emotions of confusion, apprehension, and the throbbing feeling of pain coming from the young male's……what do you call it……Heart?  
  
For someone who's superior and above that all opposes or even challenges him, never had the once brave Pharaoh took the time to learn the ways of a persons Feelings or Emotions that all will sense either joy, sorrow, happiness, anxiety, anger, fury……or even the pleasurable sensation of caring and affection towards another. Never had he token the other's sentimental reaction to his ruthlessness during a dueling match and even the aftermaths of the battle, which Yami would always come out victoriously flawless, and unaffected by the defeated and pride damaged looks on the opposer's features. He was born a Master at the Shadow games, that of course was true, which he thought he was made faultless and perfect in his parents eyes before they died. He had all he needed……all but the things he lacked were the important things in one's life: A Family, Friendship, Feelings……and Love.  
  
Up until now, the sensations that was sent to him, was all but confusing to Yami.  
  
'……what is this child feeling…? What is this surge that is unknown to me……?'  
  
Curiosity had set a trap for the arrogant ego King, and he is right where it wants him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi saw the shine and glimmer of her misted, puffy red eyes that indicated the girl had been crying for some time, and that made the feeling of worry increase as a sudden jab of pain was inflicted in his heart to see his friend like this. A sudden shudder and a slight tremble caught his eye. It looked like she didn't want to be there.  
  
The boy reached out a hand towards her. His eyes was kept on her, and only her,  
  
"Tea? Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Tea finally took control on her body and her mind snapped as she realized the situation. She gasped and suddenly had her instincts suddenly kick in. The last thing that went through her mind, was to be away from here……and that's what she did, a complexion of feelings jolting and jabbing at her heart and soul.  
  
Yugi watched with wide bewildered eyes as he suddenly saw a blur of brown strands and the droplets of salty tears scatter in the wind before the thundering of frantic feet beating against the ground with the soft whimpers and heart broken sobs being carried by the icy cold breeze that blow past before it slowly faded away. It only took a few short moments to realize that Tea was depressed about something and had ran away from him, but for what reason?  
  
Taking a quick look around to see if his other companions were still asleep before getting up in one swift movement and letting the cooling blanket fall to the ground before commanding his legs to lift with speed, making them run along the same path that the previous person had took, not noticing that Yami sat there in the Millennium Puzzle, thinking, contemplating, and studying with confusion and a bit of fascination, but Yugi paid no heed, concentrating on only Tea who had suddenly fled from him in some kind of distress that his heart begged and pleaded with him to seek and find out what caused it.  
  
What they all didn't know, was that this very night, held a promise of an unforgettable one.  
  
To Be Continued…………….  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm so sorry to leave you all of there! But then, if I didn't and made it just one BIG story, your butts'll probably get numb from sitting here too long. And it would be boring that way to just hear me babble all day, all night mary-ann.  
  
Anyway, this fic was inspired by all the authors who also made Tea(Anzu)/Yugi or Tea/Yami fics. Thanks to you all, I finally got the courage and wits to make this stupid thing. Another thing, for all you Tea(Anzu)/ Yugi and/or Tea(Anzu/Yami fic lovers, if you'd like to see more of those, why don't you try to be an author and show why you support them? And to also show us other authors what'cha got! ^-~* You don't have to be a Professional or Grand Master writer to become an author. These things are just to make your ideas and dreams come to life, well, in text. But hey, it's not my decision. It's yours. It all depends on you. You can only make it happen.  
  
*sweatdrops* Ok…..pretend you all didn't see that. Well, review please! Is this fic good? Kinda good? Boring? Lame? One of THEE most STUPIDEST fics you EVER read? Please! Get em' down in the reviews. Flames and *cringe* hate ones are welcomed too. I really need to work on who I write.  
  
Oki-de! Gotta go! You'll hear from me sometime later, trust me. Ja! ^-~*  
  
P.S:  
  
Breath in  
  
Breath out  
  
Dun let anyone get ya down!  
  
Keep going  
  
Keep strong  
  
Keep up the good work ya all doin'! ^-^* 


	2. Into the Sea's of Confusion

A Lesson or Two to be Learned  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! KAY!?  
  
Well, after reading all your reviews from everyone from the previous chapter, I've been inspired once again by all your encouraging words of both wisdom and humor. Yes, even that flamer too had given me that jolt of motivation to keep going with my ideas no matter what anyone else thinks. ^-~* And with all your other supports, I especially love to thank you all personally, but you see, I have a lot of things to do too. But don't worry, I'll still be here to have time for you all and do what I can to make this story better. I'll do what I can to make the time to update my chapters.  
  
Again, I thank all of you for the pleasant reviews. You all are truly an inspiration. And one day, I hope all you anonymous readers will have the courage to become an Author and write what you hold dear to you and show it to the world with what you have.  
  
*sweatdrops* Okay……pretend you didn't see that. But to the authorless, I mean it. But it is only up to you. ^-^* Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Sea's of Confusion  
  
  
  
She heaved in great breathes of oxygen that seems to just mock and tease her body and tempting the burning and tightening muscles in her thighs to just stop and give way despite the screams in her head to keep on going, by making the air stale and humid, tangling her brown hair to stick to her flushed face as she pushed her feet one in front of the other in a cycle. The wet droplets cascading hotly down here burning cheeks as she sniffed uncontrollably,  
  
'……damn it! Why did I have to go that far?……damn it!'  
  
Tea Gardner furiously wiped her continuing tears away with a paling hand and kept on running, never noticing someone in close pursuit………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tea! Tea come back!!" The young boy had cried repeatedly and desperately to get the fleeing female's attention as he followed in suit, trying hard to catch up to the taller girl, his gold bangs occasionally flying to his purple eyes that had kept it's gaze only on the girl's back. With a pounding heart mixed with a whirlpool of feelings along with the breath of the life giving air, he managed to will enough power to go a little faster, despite his size, he was still ranked for a good runner.  
  
'I don't understand! What's wrong with her?'  
  
With the pain that Yugi Moto is sensing in his heart now, that was the only good answer he got……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'…this is all so very strange…so very new…' The similar but older duplication thought to himself with a tad of fascination tugging at his mind. Despite the sprinting girl's current mental condition, Yami was paying no heed to her at all, only focusing the jolting sensations that was bonded to him along with his soul partner. Even though Yami was only half of Yugi's spirit, he couldn't help but look on in awe as these feelings traveled in and out of his being, never realizing he was sharing the beatings of ache from the younger child's Heart.  
  
Then finally the hurt became overwhelming and it caused the deep plum eyed male fall to his knees while his fingers clutched to the ground in fists. He had to bit his lip to keep some of the throbbing fiery stings back as Yami suddenly looked up at the jolt of another foreign feeling, the running brown haired girl coming into his sites. For some unknown reason, he couldn't stop gazing at the female companion called Tea.  
  
'…what's going on…?'  
  
Yami watched intently and studied each movement and each slight motion made by the young woman that stayed merely only a few yards away from the current occupation of the body, sparkles of crystal clear droplets trailing obediently and falling to the ground behind her swaying shoulder length brown hair that flawed wildly in the passing winds.  
  
'…what is that…? Are they…tears?'  
  
Then finally, he managed to tear his eyes away from wandering the woman's form and forced his gaze to fall upon his clenched hands that were beginning to turn white at the knuckles from the pressure he had inflicted by himself only, but he ignored the smarting from his nails digging in his palm that nearly drew blood. He was too engaged in his thoughts that made no sense to him,  
  
'By the god Ra…what is happening to me…?'  
  
Yami had fallen into the trap that Destiny had made for him, and there was no way of escaping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tea! Tea!!" Yugi called out frantically, the darkened trees branches reached out and whipped at their clothes and skin, biting into their flesh as they continued this chase of questions and feelings.  
  
The child was in a better shape than the female, and so he managed to catch up with the girl. But then something caught his eyes before he had a chance to say anything else, extreme fear, realization and panic creeping into his body and reflected in his widening purple eyes frantically as he desperately tried to get Tea's attention. It was slow, but very fast as the ocean came into site, the roaring of the waves rolling and tumbling and the breakings of water against rock filled the air with its noise, spewing its salty scent along with it. This was close…unbearably and dangerously close! Blindly, Yugi tried to reach for his friend, trying to race against the fast going time that was never on his side to begin with. They were coming hazardously very, very, very close to the…  
  
"Tea!! Tea, stop!!!! Tea, please!!!!!"  
  
But it was too late, his hands didn't even touch her as everything slowed. Yugi only saw the brief apprehending look that was mixed with a tumble of piling and overwhelming emotions that over-crowded her fearful pretty blue eyes before he could feel his heart start to drop. Suddenly, everything went silent, only the strong quick beatings of his heart was all he could hear as he could feel the air under his feet……  
  
'……Tea……'  
  
Tea was so caught up in her whirlpool of turmoil, guilt and anxiety, that she hadn't seen the cliff coming and take away the ground beneath them, the deafening and thundering sounds of the Sea filled her ears. She saw only Yugi's kind, innocent eyes before the churning, cold water covered her sites in total darkness……………  
  
Both never noticing the glow of the Millennium Puzzle………………………  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
*says flatly* yay……*fake slow claps* another lousy chapter down……yay  
  
Uhhh….heh heh….you must all think I'm evil to leave you all off there after such a short chapter. *bows repeatedly* Gomen ne, minna-san!! Gomen ne!!! But, where would I be if I just continued on and finished the whole story in one chapter? I'd be ficless!  
  
*ducks from various rotten fruit and vegetables thrown from the audience*  
  
Hey! Look! I said I'm sorry! But that was all the time I have!! Take it easy! I'm making this as go along!! (there was suppose to be italics, but for some reason, the system on ff.net doesn't support mine)  
  
*wipes away rotten stuff* Anyway, I was more inspired by all your previous reviews, and hope you all enjoyed my story so far. I still need to work on how I write, so flame me all you want! Be hearing from ya! ^-~*  
  
Ja!  
  
P.S.:  
  
Words can't describe  
  
How much I love  
  
Each day anew  
  
Who needs Wisdom?  
  
When you already have a few!  
  
You don't need a lot  
  
To be tough and smart  
  
Just some  
  
Is enough! ^^* 


	3. Wandering in the caves of Contemplation

A Lesson or Two to be Learned  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer crap: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Got that!?  
  
Okay…just to let you all know now, I'm not that much of a romantic person, k? Never had a relationship, or even a boyfriend (I'm safe, for now), so I dun know much about Love, so don't criticize me about it. I'll do my best, but I won't make it so W.A.F.FY that it'll make you sick. I know, I know…some of you want me to do that, but take in some consideration and respect for the others too. Forgive me for saying this, but I also respect the yaoi lovers who like boyxboy fics. WHOA PPLZ! I'm not saying that I actually read THOSE kind of fics! Heavens, no! But I respect them for they're strong beliefs to maintain that thought. And I should say the same for all you straight readers. Homosexuality is really not something to be made fun of (EASY! I am not a Homo!). You must understand that both sides really holds at least SOME respect for the other, and for that, it must be left alone. Interfering with them will get you nowhere, trust me.  
  
*puts hands together* And that concludes my lesson for this chapter. I'm sorry if I made you sick, so I hope this chapter will make you feel better. Gomen ne! Here's chapter 3!  
  
P.S: Arigato gozaimasu for the reviews!! ^^*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Wandering in the caves of Contemplation  
  
  
  
  
  
The cold waters brushed against his hands as he laid face down in the cooling sands of the shore, arousing the male to wake. He slightly coughed deep in his now dry throat before emitting a tired moan, slowly clenching his hands in the damp honey brown grains as he opened his eyes to reveal deep plum colored pools with a blank look lingering like a misted fog of the unknown raging sea. He began to shiver a bit when the nightly winds came to blow lightly down upon him from the unknown regions of the earth before passing on the eternal path that was set for it. His blue clothes was a little soaked from these salty waters and sent cold jolts in and through his being.  
  
Finally, he summoned his long and lean arms to push his tall body up into a sitting position while his legs remained spread on the ground,  
  
"…where…what…what happened…?" Yami Yugi stammered quietly while putting a hand to his head, his thoughts still floating around and his senses out of focus, pain searing through his entire body. He could feel the stings of his open wounds with the blood trickling down in some places where some of the clothing had been tarred and ripped and slashed from the sharp, hidden rocks of the tempting waters of salt and foam.  
  
Shaking his dampened head to clear his mind and moving the dropping gold pointed bangs away from his sites, he raised his eyes and proceeded to take in his surroundings. Although it was a bit dark, he strained his eyes to meet a gray stone covered wall with occasional stalactites and stalagmites dripping with clear crystallized water from the roots that hung above limply. Yami then interpreted that he was in a cave. All he could remember was deliberately and purposely switching with the previous host of the body, to save the little boy, Yugi Moto, from enduring such soreness. He only did that because over such short time, Yami had grown some strings to the boy that eventually without him knowing, had made a tiny bondage with the child. Why? Even he didn't even know.  
  
(A/N: No! Not yaoi! You should know how it is with friends! Or the ppl you hang out with. It's just a "bond" not "attraction"!)  
  
Yugi was just laying peacefully asleep in the puzzle, unaware of the conditions Yami had to tolerate. Then something clicked in his mind.  
  
Where was Tea?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Moto floated freely in this endless void of darkness with his body the only light to penetrate and see by. He breathing slow and steady, but light and shallow, worry lined and laced cruelly on each exhale as his childish features were strewn tight in anxiety while a picture of a person crossed his dreamless mind, his mouth hanging slightly open for him to mutter words that he didn't even catch on to,  
  
"……Tea……"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"……Tea……"  
  
Yami heard Yugi's small silent cry for the female companion, Tea Gardner, and slightly nodded to himself, contemplating for a while before shifting his long legs to stand, winching a little as the coat brushed and scratched against a deep gash in his left arm above his elbow, the blood flowing more outward and tainting the blue to a dark purple hue. Biting his lip to hold back a whimper, the dark plum eyed teenage boy proceeded to move his feet to walk and try to find the missing brown haired blue-eyed girl.  
  
Well, this is a first. Never once had Yami ever followed directions or had to look for someone that seems so insignificant or lower than him, and a female at that. He is, or, was a Pharaoh, the King of Games for goodness sake! Ruler over the legendary Shadow Games! He was suppose to order servants and slaves to look for another for his bidding, not him! But something somewhere inside told and pleaded with him to look for himself, and that it was sometimes the duty of a Master to sometimes fend for himself and not rely on others. That was one of the wisdoms in Life.  
  
"Just this once." Yami told the voice that was begging somewhere within. He raised a brow in question as he could almost feel that small, soft utter, smile in triumph and in approval with a hint of satisfaction.  
  
Pushing that query aside, he focused more on looking for the hidden girl, making his eyes adjust to the looming darkness that held its icy atmosphere until he was off guard, biting and crushing him in its frozen fist as he walked on.  
  
Turning this way and that, Yami knotted his brows together in confusion,  
  
'Strange…she should be somewhere close by…'  
  
There was some holes in the rocky ceiling, letting some silvery moonlight beams shine in, providing some sense of security to him, driving away…what was it? Loneliness? For some reason, he halted in his tracks, suddenly gaining an interest in his deep wandering thoughts, the world around him seemed to disappear as Curiosity once again weaved a trap over him, blocking his stilled senses,  
  
'Is Loneliness the sensation of not having another around…? Is this how Loneliness feels like?'  
  
A small, tiny plop caught his attention as he jerked his head up at another sound, only it was a very faint moan…from a person!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's purple eyes snapped open at the feeling of realization and a tiny surge of excitement bolt through his body. He stared into the blissful void, knowing full well that Yami had rescued him against the time as they were falling from that high sinister cliff of fear and apprehension that had intentionally wanted them to be swallowed and beaten by the churning torrent of cold blue and leaving the strong aggressive current to swoop them down into the deep unknown recesses of the deep water and down to the rocks that lay hidden, waiting impatiently for something to be mashed against it, taking a life. But, the gods had been kind, letting them live rather than die when it wasn't even their fault to be there to begin with.  
  
The boy heaved a long heavy sigh as he relaxed his tensed muscles and tried to calm his racing heart from speeding too high. Yugi was feeling weak, so he was in no position or the energy to spare to switch immediately with his partner.  
  
With a steady but now a heavy heart, all Yugi could do was to wait and hope for the best.  
  
'…I'm out of commission…looks like I'll have to leave it up to Yami…for now…'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami suddenly broke into a run as he frantically darted his eyes around for any sign, a sure sign that she was here.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped, a little too quickly though since he almost tripped and fall. A puddle of rainwater was centered in the middle of his pathway that was highlighted by the whole above that allowed the moon and stars to freely dance upon their reflections in the glassy little lake with silent giggles and laughter joyfully and happily rippled about, but he was paying no heed to the site. His gaze was focused on the figure that laid spread over on a boulder, her cut and bruised legs partially in the shallow water while pale fingertips barely graced the surface with its gentle touch. She laid faced up to the heavens, her arms and forehead were slashed in various places where it bled lightly. Her brown strands now wet and limp clung to her cheeks and made a trail for the water to leave little streams down her face to drip into the puddle.  
  
Looking on in complete awe, Yami subconsciously strolled over, taking in her battered form, feeling a slight pang of…Guilt? He didn't have time to think of that, or the concern he was feeling for the first time, all that mattered was to get this one back to where they were suppose to be.  
  
Stepping lightly in the water, he reached out and touched Tea's shoulder,  
  
"Tea?" Yami called out quietly, coming over and softly shaking her arm, careful to not scrap the wounds that openly still bled with some of the red liquid that stained her clothes.  
  
Receiving no reply, he called out again, shaking more harder, only to hear a small stifled moan with a pain filled look as slight shivers began to make Tea's form tremble under his touch. Her closed eyelids came together harder, as if his voice was too loud for her ears to take while her tremors started to increase. He them gently put a hand to her forehead, feeling unusual heat under his palm.  
  
This troubled Yami. He has never seen such behavior in a person before, so what could be the problem? If he had been paying attention to the things that happen around him during the times he had spent before coming to the Duelist Kingdom, Yami would have taking into precaution that sometimes people can contract things such as a kind of bug or infection that transmits through things we don't usually notice, in which case, he didn't know.  
  
In other words, Tea has fallen prey to a virus. The Fever.  
  
To Be Continued…………………  
  
What a CHEESY chapter! This is the worst I've ever made!! How pathetic am I?? I must be the most pathetic and THEE most STUPIDEST author on the face of the earth!*bangs head against the comp. screen* Someone, KILL ME! :P Nah, just kiddin'. But really, this is not how I intentionally wanted this chapter to be. I was planning on doing something else, but, wha'd you expect 2:05 in the morning? I'm not even suppose to be doing this! I'm actually suppose to do my homework! And I just made this chapter today (which took me 4 hours to do), and my butt and back is sore from staying hunched over the keyboard like some hunched geek that I am!  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I had some final papers due for my science class (which I'm getting' a freakin' D in!) and this stupid other project for my Social Studies (which I'm also getting' a D! !! I just HATE myself!). But hey, at least I got this chapter out for you guys. Although I did a lousy job on this chap, so your probably not happy about it, are ya? Sorry! Flame me about it if you want! I deserve it!! Uh oh, gotta go now! Ja!!  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu 


	4. Feverish Delusions

A Lesson or Two to be Learned  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. For pete's sake, can I say that for the last time!?  
  
Yami: Why do you even bother? You're a lame author anyway with a stupid plot line.  
  
Hoshi-chan: Shaddup.  
  
Yami: Why should I?  
  
Hoshi-chan: *says warningly* Because I said…  
  
Yami: I don't have to listen to you, Mizuriu.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *starts twitching*  
  
Yugi: Come on guys! Let's not start!  
  
Yami:…  
  
Hoshi-chan: *starts calming down*  
  
Yami: How about not?  
  
Yugi: *starts dragging Yami away* Let's go, Yami. That's quite enough. We should get you away before Hoshi-san starts to strangle you.  
  
Yami: Whatever. *starts walking away*  
  
Hoshi-chan: Yugi, Yami is truly your dark side. Has no sense of politeness or restraints. *starts to get agitated* and his attitude stinks!  
  
Yugi: Now that's not nice.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *sighs* Gomen ne, Yugi-kun. I guess I'm still worked up over my grades…my failing grades.  
  
Yugi: *squeaks* well…B+'s aren't that bad.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *sweatdrops* You forget that I have a "D" in Social Studies and now in Science…  
  
Yugi: Well……you do have a little more time to bring the grades up.  
  
Hoshi-chan: Hmph…which is impossible for me.  
  
Yugi: C'mon, Hoshi-san, have some self-confidence! The teachers said you are able to get an "A" or "A+" if you just believe in yourself and put a lot of effort into your work. Then maybe, no, then you CAN get that grade!  
  
Hoshi-chan: …*smiles a bit* Arigato for saying that, Yug. I'll try.  
  
Yami: *calls out from nowhere* No. You WILL.  
  
Hoshi-chan: 00! Was that Yami!?  
  
Yugi: *smiles* See? There are people who care about you.  
  
Yami: But you're still an idiotic author!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* well…mostly.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *hugs Yugi* That's so sweet Yugi…now I see why T- OOPS! Shouldn't say anymore!! I'm savin' that for the story!! Which reminds me, I need to get on with it!!!  
  
Yugi: *playfully pokes Hoshi-chan* Then get to it. And tell me what you were gonna say later.  
  
Hoshi-chan: Thanks, Yugi. ^^ Okay peoples! With my hopes restored, here's what all you've been waiting for! Chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Feverish Delusions  
  
  
  
"…Tea…? Tea…what's wrong?"  
  
The taller male had no idea what was the matter with the feminine figure that lay shivering under his hand, the conditions and the feelings she was going through. He was clueless to the obvious signs, sure signs that can be spotted and interpreted by anybody…but, Yami wasn't just anybody. Back in ancient times, when Egypt was at its early ages, sicknesses weren't really token seriously and properly attended to, so there was no such thing as Treatments during those times. It was not needed. Because of their strong beliefs in the Egyptian Gods, they considered that rituals and incantations would heal the unwell, but, alas, all were in vain as the ailing had slowly and painfully fallen prey to death. And right now, the dark amethyst-eyed teenage boy could not remember any of the words, it was just a floating void.  
  
Presently, how would you say…Yami was stumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…ugh…Tea…Tea, I'm sorry…"  
  
The young boy solemnly cried out softly as he could feel it coming. Even with his eyes closed, he could still feel the tears that were beginning to flood in his purple sites as the female's vision were obscured and mingled with the salty droplets. It threatened to break and give way to trail like a raging river down his already flushed cheeks. The child bit down on his lip painfully to keep the painful beatings of his Heart a little under control. This was slowly killing him from the inside to sense that one of his companion, and the closet friend was enduring such injury that was more excruciating then his own.  
  
Yugi Moto levitated freely in the blackness for a little while longer, experiencing and listening the rhythmic frantic poundings of his Heart before summoning what little regenerated energy he had and made a small connection to the current user of the body,  
  
"…Yami…Yami…Yami, please…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'…Yami…Yami…Yami, please…'  
  
The older duplication had heard the boy's faint, almost silent request, and with a complexional mind, Yami nodded a little in agreement, gazing a little longer at the sprawled, sleeping girl before letting the boy take control with thousands of questions still rambling in his mind, but proceeded to retreat back into the golden pyramid held in strings, the legendary Millennium Puzzle where he left the unknown connection open to watch the scene that was about to take form before him while he contemplated each sensation and movement silently with fascination embedded with it.  
  
But one question still stood out amongst the rest that confused Yami a bit, will Tea be alright?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Yugi in control now, gently as possible but hurriedly, he gathered the limp and shivering Tea in his arms, desperate to revive her. His purple eyes reflected a fearful and frantic atmosphere lingering heavily in each orb of misted colors.  
  
"Tea? Tea…! Tea, can you hear me…?" The boy whispered hoarsely with apprehension weighing down in his innocent voice as he tried not to cry out too loudly when he felt another tremble quake her paling skin.  
  
A quiet and faint moan escaped her fading light cheery colored lips as Tea Gardner shifted slightly in his limbs before a very soft whisper barely reached Yugi's ears. She seemed to repeat the phrase over and over, but it sounded foreign to the child, so he tenderly pulled the girl closer to his chest, to rest right besides the hard and loud poundings of his Heart as he leaned forward, near her resting head that laid on his left shoulder and strain his ears to hear the little breaths of the fading voice that always made him shy and cheerful at the same time…but this time, it brought Yugi anxiety mingled with sorrow and regret,  
  
"…no…don't hurt me…daddy…"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in shock. What was Tea saying?  
  
"…daddy…daddy, please…!" Sobs now invaded the girl's voice as whimpers squeaked highly like a little girl's cries as she pulled her hands to clutch into a cross under her trembling chin in somewhat in defense…but against what? Did Tea think that Yugi was her father? Or was she ranting about a past memory? This definitely didn't go unnoticed by the boy, for one: She was sick. Two: She was blurting personal and private reminiscences that even didn't even know what she was saying herself. These things are to be kept inside, a secrete, concealed until the person is ready to give permission to another to listen in and see the truth behind the mask. Yugi tried not to listen anymore, knowing partially well of what Tea was capable of, but that just beats around the bush, the main reason and purpose he should be worried about now is the condition of his friend.  
  
The young one shook the brown haired girl a bit. Receiving no avail or response of something positive that she could hear him, he grew more nervous and upset with each jab of a Heartbeat, so he called out more loudly to the ailing female to hopefully have a response that would renew and resurrect his blemished faith from the grounds of dashed hopes,  
  
"Tea…! Tea, I'm not your father! It's me, Yugi! Please Tea!" Yugi cried out before suddenly burying his head in the brown strands and tightening his grip on her arms, letting small whimpers escape his throat as he repeatedly called out for her.  
  
"Tea! Tea, please! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the feeling. Even though he was still vulnerable to the flooding questions and a whirlpool of complexions, Yami could not stop the feeling of being somehow unworthy and…powerless. That's right. The all-powerful King of Games…was feeling incapable and helpless of not doing anything for this girl that he shared in his sites with the child.  
  
Suddenly, something peculiar happened. Fingers where outstretched towards the feminine figure as it was connected with a familiar hand that was connected to an arm. It finally came to him, it was his! Yami had tried to reach for the image of Tea, having a thought that he must do something, but not knowing what. Yami was a good strategist when it came to fighting in a Duel against an opponent, but what were the outcomes for another? This was another thing he never faced before, and his fascination was replenished once again. He never felt like this. Not even when he was called to save Tea from that oversized thug in that warehouse after she was fake working at the burger place under a false age to just earn money so she can achieve her long time dream of becoming a dancer, did he feel anything at all. Yugi was unconscious, so it was appropriate to take over and take care of everything that was amiss or a duty to do so, right? Or…was it something else?  
  
'……Tea……'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea Gardner gave a sudden gasp as she snapped open her eyes after hearing her name being called. It was familiar, but seemed so far away…almost out of reach…almost. She finally grasped it and moved to look into pools of concerned purple looking back at hers. But something was wrong. Her head was pounding and she felt cold with the uncomfortable feeling of a churning stomach.  
  
Tea blinked slowly, trying to clear the blurring image that were beginning to cloud her vision as she tried to force a small smile to hide the pain that seared through her entire being, but regretfully knowing full well that he can see right through,  
  
"…hey, Yugi…what's the matter…?" Not so long after, she gave a dry cough in her raw throat, turning away from the boy so he wouldn't see the twinge of throbbing hurt she was enduring. Same ol' Tea. How she longed to not let anyone of her friends to worry about her, but she also deceived her own self when her Heart starved for care and affection from another. Had she would've kept herself in order, she would have caught onto the fact that just mere moments before, Tea had unleashed one of her most deepest enigma from her so-called Life, to be stranded out in the open for one of her most bestest and closest friend to lay his eyes upon. Tea had tried and almost successfully kept it inside to herself all this time, but who'd know that the built-up wall would crumble and fall apart by just one, simple sickness.  
  
Yugi looked down on Tea and gave a small chuckle but did not smile. Not saying that he wasn't relieved or anything, it was just that the biggest problem was still needed to be dealt with,  
  
"You are. You alright…?"  
  
"I…I think so…uhhh…" Tea replied very softly before suddenly putting a hand to her head as she could feel herself pass in and out,  
  
"……Yugi…I don't feel so good…" She hadn't meant to say that, but what was done is done, and it couldn't be changed.  
  
Yugi felt improvement grown in his hopes and relief restored, but also uneasiness and nervousness grow more as he grasped the girl closer to him. He needed to get her out of here. In her condition, he feared the worst, so, he silently made a small connection to his other half…  
  
'Yami…Yami…!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami…Yami…!"  
  
Realizing that he was called upon, the dark amethyst eyed teen quickly drew back his hand and straightened his back, preparing for anything and everything that would come his way while he tried to rid his thoughts of the nagging questions that still lurked and ran amok in his head playfully by shaking his head,  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" Yami replied sternly, regaining his cool composure.  
  
There was a few silent solitary moments lingering in the black void, and with this, Yami was grateful as he continued to battle the raging questions in his mind so it would not distract him any further.  
  
And finally, there came an answer, and it puzzled the older one more,  
  
"Yami…I'm gong to need your help………"  
  
To Be Continued………………!  
  
Hoshi-chan: *sweatdrops* Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…and there's another cheesy chapter!  
  
Yami: I'll agree with you on that one.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *tries to ignore* Anyways, I'm so sorry for not getting this out any sooner!! I had homework, and got this final report for my Science class due next week!! So I only did this chapter today! Gomen nasai, minna- san!!  
  
Yami: *mutters* what a lame excuse…  
  
Hoshi-chan: *vein popping* what was that!?  
  
Yami: *smirks* you heard me, Mizuriu.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *fumes* why you-!!  
  
Yami: *cleans out ears mockingly* I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops as Hoshi-chan(the author) chases Yami* IIIIIII……think I'll stay out of this one…  
  
Bakura: Why does Yami always have to get Hoshi-san mad?  
  
Yugi: I think that's one of the questions of the universe that no one will solve.  
  
*BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Hoshi-chan: Come back here you arrogant little black bellied COWARD!!  
  
*KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops bigger* Uh-hehehehe……lots of apologies to MGRJTYAESSAIYAN and Flamegaruru. Yami and Hoshi-chan, for some reason, don't get along very well….  
  
*BANG!!!!*  
  
Yami: Your such a lousy author, Mizuriu!  
  
*PANG!!!!*  
  
Hoshi-chan: I LIKE SEE YOU DO ANY BETTER!!!  
  
*CLANG!!!!!!!*  
  
Bakura: Sincere apologies to you all for this misbehavior that you all witness before you. *sweatdrops*  
  
Yugi: Uh-heh…anyways, review for this chapter please. Flames are welcomed.  
  
*Sudden silence*  
  
*Bakura and Yugi look at each other *  
  
Bakura: uh-oh…that can't be good…  
  
Yugi: Uh…gotta go now! Until next time! See ya!! *mutters and runs with Bakura to the next room* I wonder what they did to each other now. Ja minna- san!  
  
~~~~~~Yugi~~~~~~  
  
***Bakura*** 


	5. Realizing to her words of Truth

A Lesson or Two to be Learned  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Ok, *rubs temples* let's all get this straight: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yami: You're finally making sense for a change, Mizuriu.  
  
Hoshi-chan: You know what Yami? Shizuka ni!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Hoshi-chan: *sighs and sweat drops* …kudasai?  
  
Yami: *falls down anime stile*  
  
Bakura (Ryou): ,_, You ok, Yami?  
  
Yugi: *looks down and sweat drops* at least she said 'kudasai' after all the rude things you've done to her.  
  
Yami: *gets up* umm……what does 'kudasai' mean?  
  
All: *blinks and face faults*  
  
Hoshi-chan: Oh my gosh…he doesn't even know what it means! *laughs*  
  
Y. Bakura: I think he's still in denial, MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
All: ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?  
  
Y. Bakura: *looks sinisterly insane and laughs more* I've taken over this body to destroy you all!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
All: *sweat drops and looks at each other* Oh, that's reeeeeeeal original…  
  
Y. Bakura: *takes Hoshi's fanfic and laughs more* And with this ancient scroll, I'll RULE THIS WORLD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
All: *sweat drops bigger* Umm…Yami Bakura…that's…not a scroll…  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh…THEN I'LL BURN THIS PIECE OF CRAP!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hoshi-chan: *points* HE'S EVIL!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, how are the pplz suppose to read it? I SUMMON THE CURSE OF DRAGON AND THE DARK MAGICIAN!!!!!!!  
  
Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician: *sweat drops with a "Do we have to?" kind of look*  
  
Hoshi-chan: GET HIM!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: umm…Hoshi-san? But they're my monsters.  
  
Hoshi-chan: Well…this is my deck, and I got these cards. GET THAT EVIL PERSON!!!!! CURSE OF DRAGON AND DARK MAGICIAN, GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician blasts Y. Bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: *lays sizzling on the ground*  
  
Hoshi-chan: And that's how you make a Fried Y. Bakura. *takes fanfic away from Y. Bakura* I'll take that thank you.  
  
Yami: you didn't have to pulverize him, Mizuriu.  
  
Hoshi-chan: And you'll be next if you don't shut it.  
  
Yugi: *sweat drops* Alright, Hoshi-san…I think the readers would like to read the chapter now.  
  
Ryou(Bakura): *takes over* why is my hair burnt?  
  
Hoshi-chan: Uhh….. *sweat drops* ok! L-let's get on with the chapter here, shall we? Someone asked if some people in particular was gonna come into play, well, you'll get your request! Here you go! Oh yeah, I made this chapter a little longer! There! HAPPY!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Realizing to her words of Truth  
  
  
  
"…He spared you…!"  
  
Huh?  
  
"…He spared you! Which is more than you deserve…!!"  
  
... He did what? What for?  
  
"…The game…!?"  
  
Game?  
  
"…He may have lost the game, but at least he hasn't lost his Heart…!"  
  
Heart?  
  
"…Not like you…"  
  
Me? What does this have to do with me? I didn't lose anything!…did I…?  
  
"…Yugi has friends that will always stay by his side no matter what happens even if he loses to some lousy game…"  
  
Yugi? This is about Yugi Moto? Friends? What is that?  
  
"…but what do you have…!? What do you have at the end of the day!?"  
  
What do…I…have…?…at…the…end of the…day…? At the end of the…day…? What is it…that I have…?  
  
"…Tell me!"  
  
…what do I…have…?  
  
"Tell me!!!"  
  
I gave a sudden sharp gasp as I immediately sat up. It was hot, so hot! I took my long leather jacket off and threw it to the floor in somewhat distress and…anger. The burning feeling of mixed frustration and rage was heating my body as a sudden feeling started to well up from somewhere inside that gave me a strange urge to scream out for no apparent reason. Just mere seconds before, that voice echoed and provoked me in my slumber…a restless one. It wasn't comforting at all…but then again; I never had a relaxing rest since almost forever. It seems that this never-ending torment has forced my fading soul to live on and walk this god-forsaken realm in utter barren and hollowness. It had seemed that He above us all has condemned me to forever drown about like a vacant space, its purpose to only fulfill its duty as it has been created to solely do what they made me to do. Nothing more. Nothing less…that was until my brother, my Mokuba, was taken and snatched away from me like the drifting clouds blown quickly aside by the strong and deceitful winds of the four-corners of the earth. And to make things worse for me, his own entity, his own soul, was stolen by just one, simple swift movement of just a blink of an eye, like a thief disguised and cloaked in the dark shadows of the night. And now, I have come for him. I have come for my brother!  
  
…but…why? What for…? My mind is a total void. It won't tell me! Why have I come for Mokuba? Then the soft voice that was proclaimed ever so quietly in my dreams was mimicked and copied by somewhere deep inside the unknown part of me…only…it was more…gentle…  
  
"…He spared you…"  
  
'Not this again!'  
  
"…He spared you…which is more than you deserve…"  
  
'Spared me from what?' I growled back inside.  
  
"…the game…"  
  
'Game? What game?' I questioned that inner voice. I'd hate to admit, but this got my attention like a cloth to a snag.  
  
"…He may have lost the game…but at least he hasn't lost his Heart…"  
  
'A what? A Heart?' This was making no sense. I was about to ignore this, until these next words warmly floated to me.  
  
"…not like you…"  
  
"…me…? Not like me…? What are you talking about…?" I finally moved my lips to speak, but hardly felt the breath flow out of me as I leaned against the cold stoned wall, glancing at a window that was highlighted in silver by the pale white crescent moon that hung lazily in the star filled sky.  
  
"…Yugi has friends that will always stay by his side no matter what happens even if he loses to some lousy game…"  
  
'…Friends…? Yugi!? He lost the game! And There's-!!' I was cut off from my retort  
  
"…but what do you have…? What do you have at the end of the day…Seto Kaiba…?"  
  
This time, it seemed to mock me.  
  
1 "Don't deny it…you know it's true…"  
  
What are you saying!? Your making-!!  
  
"…look at yourself, Seto Kaiba…look at what you have become…"  
  
What have I become!? What the hell are you talking about!?  
  
"…see? You're too angry. And look where it has gotten you. Because of your anger and your coldness, you have since then, rejected and ignored your brother, your only brother, and now he's gone…"  
  
I shook my head frantically. No…it's not true!!  
  
"…because of your selfishness and ignorance…he has been robbed of the one thing that can never die…can never be kept by anyone else but him…and you made it worse by breaking your promise…"  
  
My…promise…? Promise…?  
  
"Yes, Seto Kaiba…your promise. You promised that you'll always be there for Mokuba. You promised that you'll protect him and care for him no matter what…"  
  
Oh no…I really did make that promise, didn't I?  
  
"…yes. And who should you thank for realizing that…?"  
  
Taunter…you of course.  
  
"No…"  
  
No? What do you mean 'no'!?  
  
"Calm down…it's not me…"  
  
Then who?  
  
"'Who?' You know the answer, Seto Kaiba…"  
  
Me? What do you mean 'only you know the answer'?  
  
The inner voice sighed, "Aiya, Seto…have you forgotten the event earlier today…?"  
  
You mean the Duel with Yugi Moto?  
  
"Yes…"  
  
What about it?  
  
"…ai…after you defeated Yugi, Seto…what happened?"  
  
You mean that girl that stood up for Yugi?  
  
"Yes, Seto…that's when I came in. Her words have brought me forth to you…"  
  
So what are you? My self-conscious?  
  
"Most likely, and not really…"  
  
And now what's that suppose to mean?  
  
"That means I am more of you then you yourself are…"  
  
What?  
  
It seemed to giggle, "You'll understand someday…some how…" Then it seemed to start fading, like it was leaving.  
  
Umm…wait!  
  
"…yes..?"  
  
Who are you?  
  
Then there was a small pause of hesitation before a small reply came to me,  
  
"…I am the innocence you once knew and had…I am the symbol of the once gentle being you knew…I am you, Seto Kaiba…I am the real you…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The cool night winds blew lightly down upon me from the cloudless heavens, playing with my limp white hair, dampen by the moist air tainted and laced with the churning cold breeze. My companions lay around me, sleeping peacefully with their desired dreams they so solely longed for. They deserved it. We have been through a lot together lately, tiring in the body, mind, soul, and the most precious, the heart, so only the dreams can bring some serene comfort to us now. But I can't lie down and relax or even close my eyes. The disturbances in the bondage between me and my friends, has some what wavered within the last few or more minutes in the leavings of two presences. I wasn't in dreams, so I was able to see the two absentee's scene play out before me without having my wake known.  
  
I wasn't blind either. I have seen the relationship between Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner. How the way Yugi always looks at her while Tea always cheers everyone on, especially Yugi…and, what gets me in confusion is how Tea also roots for Yami…it rivals how she talks with Yugi. And to make things a little more complexing, is how she stopped Yami from going too far. And then it was when Tea spoke harshly to Seto Kaiba for Yugi, using only her own extent of her infinite wisdom and unbelievable care for those all around her. And even though her experience in Dueling was somewhat very low, her determination and love of care was remarkably high that guided her through the trap set before her in shrouds and help her win in the name of aiding a fallen little boy named Yugi. Tea won, and gave her fair if not a faulty earnings and during it all, brought the young boy out of his deep reverie in the deepest and darkest parts of the shadows of himself, giving up the match's star chips to pass on to Yugi.  
  
But, I wonder, as I sit here awake during this lonesome night, Yami was so cold, and seemed, almost Emotionless, can Tea really bring out the true inner feelings from Yami like she did Kaiba? And also, how will Yugi take this? But hey, I'm just Ryou Bakura. I'm just here to watch it all, but I am free to think about it…right?  
  
To Be Continued………………  
  
Hoshi-chan: *whistles* sheesh, Ryou. I didn't know you had it. Kinda darky over here in this chap.  
  
Ryou: *pretending to be totally oblivious to the fic* I don't know what your saying.  
  
Yami: Hey! I wasn't even in this chapter!  
  
Hoshi-chan: Oh, Yami, stop it!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Yugi: Yami-kun…please stop with the 'Why?'s. I've had enough of that for today.  
  
Seto: Why was I brought in this story? This is the stupidest thing ever written with me in it in history!!  
  
Pegasus: *suddenly pops up* Because I wanted you to be in here, Kaiba boy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
All: *sweat drops and slowly backs away* ech……it's Pegasus.  
  
Funny Bunny: *suddenly comes up and runs in circles around the comp. screen* Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Hoshi! Hey, Yami! Hey, Yugi! Hey, Ryou!  
  
Pegasus: *gets all starry eyed* Oh my! It's Funny Bunny here to stay! *starts dancing along with stupid bunny*  
  
All: *runs away screaming in fear* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT FUNNY BUNNY AND PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!! THE INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!! DOOMED FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hoshi-chan: *runs back* Review please! Ja! *then starts running away again screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FUNNY BUNNY!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu 


	6. Who will be there for me?

A Lesson or Two to be Learned  
  
By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
  
  
Hoshi-chan: A-chooooo!!!!!!!! Ok…*sniffs* I don't own Yu-gi-oh…A-CHOO! Can I PLEASE say that for the last time? *sniffs*  
  
Yami: *crosses arms* Why are you up?  
  
Ryou: *sweat drops* oh dear…not this again…  
  
Hoshi-chan: *glares* do you wanna get hit, Yami?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Hoshi-chan: THEN SHUT UP!!!! *sneezes twice*  
  
Yami: *snickers* like you can.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *vein popping big* OOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WANNA TRY ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *sneezes and grabs a huge mallet but then falls down from the huge weight*  
  
Yami: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOUR SOOOOOO WEAK!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Uh oh…*looks up and slowly scoots nervously to the side far away from Yami *  
  
Yami: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*suddenly 10 brick buildings falls down on Yami*  
  
Hoshi-chan: A-CHOOO!!!!!! *wags two fingers with a grin* It pays to know a little magic of your own, Yami dear…*sniffs*  
  
Ryou: *shakes head with a big sweat drop* And so goes on the way of life…if this is what life is about, I'd be better off being 6 feet under!! When will this never-ending torment end?  
  
Hoshi-chan: Oh, Ryou…it's not that bad…ya just gotta live a little, and you'll be fine. ^^ A-CHOO!!!!  
  
Yami: *gets up out of pile of bricks* I beg to differ.  
  
Hoshi-chan: *lifts hands in warning with a mad look* You want 20? Or how 'bout 50!!!!!  
  
Yami: *shuts up*  
  
Ryou: And so goes this life style.  
  
Hoshi-chan: And I just hope I have enough time to do this chapter before someone in particular comes in here. All right, *coughs* here's chapter 6. A-CHOOO!!!!! Hope ya all enjoy it. Oh, don't worry. You won't get sick from this fic. ^-~* Oh, another thing, I'm getting a little tired of using the dubbed American names, so I'll revert all to the original names, the Japanese names…err…one word of warning, I might get some of the spellings wrong. So get back to me in the reviews, kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Who will be there for me?  
  
  
  
  
  
In just mere seconds, the young boy, Yuugi Muuto, somewhat regretfully replied to his other half, that he might be needing his help, and in those little moments, they switched, and now the older and more well- built counterpart, the mysterious but ever-so confused Yami Yuugi was now in place, and now held the brown haired girl in his lean arms.  
  
The girl, Anzu Mazaki, however, remained still with small tremors vibrating her white paling skin as trails of red dripped tiny rivers of the dark colored thickness flowed down upon the surface like the running waters of the rivers. Her once bright blue eyes were now turned into a dark bliss of a sorrowful void with specks of gray as she tiredly raised them to the male's dark amethyst eyes that hovered above her own, feeling too weak to even speak a word. But leaning against this warmth that emitted from this person was strangely comforting with the sense of security wrapped around her that made Anzu want to snuggle into, but not even a single muscle responded to her heavily mystified mind as she could barely even keep her eyes open, but deep down, she knew that with the mature male around, she was safe. So with that, the brown haired girl relaxed her tensing muscles, knowing full well that if she strained her form now, it would hurt even more.  
  
"…Anzu…? Are you still with me…?" Yami quietly whispered as he received instructions from the young little Yuugi within the boy's soul room. Even now, he still did not seem to get what he needed to do, but he complied to them anyway, knowing and accepting the fact that he was left in the request of caring for the female until told to stop, but with in those times, Yami will do whatever he can to help, through it all, did he fail to notice a tinge of pain beating right beside his heart. But the feeling of a familiar deep void and emptiness catch his attention as he gathered the fading girl closer in his seemingly hesitant embrace.  
  
Why was he so unsure yet feeling the nagging sense of anxiety? Was it from the worried adolescent Yuugi? Or is it something else…?  
  
\Yami! Please!\ The youth pleaded, interrupting the elder's train of thoughts, bringing the older male back to the situation that he was to take charge of.  
  
\\………all right, abiou…\\ Yami calmly relied back, but was a little shocked when his partner sent another wave of apprehension through him. Shaking his head a little, the dark purple-eyed young man was startled a bit as there came a very faint reply from the person beneath him,  
  
"……hai…Yami……I'm…still here…" Anzu sighed wearily. Even saying simple words had swiped her last bit of strength as the rest were given to keep her sites open to watch. But then she moaned quietly and leaned into Yami's shoulder, her head suddenly pounding hard, making her senses become severely sensitive to light and sound. Not to mention even the slightest bit of movement.  
  
Oh how the questions Yami was of thinking now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…ok, Yami, now carefully you must carry her out of this cave. She's not feeling so good, so we should care for her as soon as possible." Yuugi could hardly take it anymore. The pain in his chest and his overwhelming hurt feelings towards his long friend was more than he could bare and keep himself in order.  
  
\\Carry her?\\ The other questioned back with confusion.  
  
"Yami, I don't think she has the strength to walk on her own." The other boy stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, every so or few seconds he would frantically glance at his female companions form to see if her condition would change even the slightest bit…good or bad.  
  
\\Calm down, abiou. All right. I will.\\ The voice obeyed with a small movement that indicated a slight nod from his other spirit.  
  
Yuugi breathed a long sigh of both relief and a bit of fear, coming to accept the fact that he could not help Yami out with this predicament, but even trying to cope with it, it still hurts him to know that he was not capable of doing anything, feeling a deep sense inside that was only meant for a special person that was close, but it wasn't enough to catch the young boy's attention. The feelings were so new and yet so strange in it's own way, confusing him, but this wasn't the time to observe and sort out.  
  
Anzu Mazaki was in a crisis stage and Yuugi Muuto was more importantly willing to do whatever he could for her. But the question both he and Yami failed to notice is: Why? Why does it even hurt?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami nodded his head knowingly, letting his eyes once again adjust to the dark recesses of the concealed dome of cold rock and moist stone mingled in with weaving long dark green leafed vines and dirtied roots from the grounds above. Holding the girl closer to him and securely wrapping his right arm around the female's small shoulders while the other looped under her wounded pale knees, and with one swift but careful movement of his long legs, he stood with his feet in the rippling waters, stalling for a few moments for him to glance at the strands of brown that leaned against his shoulder,  
  
"……Anzu…?" The older breathed very quietly.  
  
"………hai, Yami…I'm fine…arigato gozaimasu……" The girl almost read his troubled mind, and solemnly regretted for even letting this sickness befall her. Anzu didn't want to let anyone worry over her, especially her friends…and especially her closest, Yuugi. But, she wondered, whatever could Yami be feeling? What was it to her when she came to terms with the mysterious Pharaoh?  
  
All Yami did was nod. That was all that he needed for now. And with that, he began to walk out of the small star diamond pond and into the unknown shadows of the cave, with only a little of the silvery moonbeams to see by. Even though he was not told to do so, he still felt an urge to be extra gentle with the person resting in his arms, letting the sloshing waters softly play a lazy lullaby to the weary one, making her breath easily for once.  
  
But the question still stands, will Anzu be alright?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Finally Yami emerged from the dank blackness of the cave with the sounds of the roaring waves resounding to the right of him, cascading it's torrents over the golden sanded grains, dampened by the constant cycles of the churning oceans that surrounded the night fallen island called the Duelist Kingdom, now holding peacefully the sleeping duelists around the land. But to Yami, it was hardly relaxing to know and feel the sudden emotions and the pain from somewhere he did not know of and why. The questions that jumbled around in his mind were of no comfort like the passing winds of the silent night, concealing secrets of the known and unknown.  
  
A sudden soft sigh was heard, "………i…iie, otosan…kudasai…kudasai…don't hurt…me…" The girl whimpered to herself, then once again settled back into Yami's arms, snuggling into his neck for warmth as a light bitter wind flowed past. Finding a suitable spot, Anzu breathed a long sigh and once again breathed deeply, indicating she was asleep. And knowing that, the young king was grateful, having a sudden heat build at his cheeks as he began to experience the power of Shyness and Nervousness, by himself and no other. Was Yami blushing?  
  
Shaking it off as much as he could, Yami slightly adjusted his arms around the female to make sure she would not fall from him, and then he once again commanded to move his feet to trek on the sandy ground towards the small forests of trees that lined the shores of the remote island, figuring it was the best strategy to get back to the other group's camp as fast as he could. But his wounds he had gotten from the cliff did not permit him to go the pace the Game Master had wanted, forcing him to only walk steadily. The night was still young, so even a silent person couldn't resist strolling slowly to watch the beauties of both the mysterious forest and the breath taking waters of the ocean, but, unfortunately, Yami wasn't a normal person to say the least, and he seemed to be blinded over by the call duty to not see the exquisiteness of the scenery that was right in front of him. It was, sadly, completely ignored.  
  
  
  
\Okay, Yami. First, we need to find fresh water for Anzu if she's going to get any better. Then I'm coming out. All right?\ The small voice of Yuugi quipped up.  
  
The dark amethyst eyed teen just nodded, not noticing that he held the mumbling girl closer to him and loosening his grip to a gentle hold as he continued to walk along the invisible path he had chose to follow, every once in a while he would dart his eyes around the darkened branches and to anything that moved for precaution and alert, not knowing who or what would prowl around these parts of the woods during the time of the shadowed night, especially around this time. Who knows what hides in the dark depths of the silent darkness. At this, something cold began to gnaw at the pit of his stomach, letting his heart beat a little fast. This was all in the great will of the emotion Anxiety, and it once again confused the young man to no end. Then he suddenly halted in his light steps at a voice.  
  
"……s-scared, Yami…?" Anzu was conscious a little when she felt the quick pulses beat in the boy's neck.  
  
"…hmm?" Yami looked down to a pair of half closed blue eyes, the feeling suddenly gone when he looked into the calm Nile bliss as he slightly shook his head, his face once again became passive. But then he raised his brows a little when she shot back a tiny weary smile at him as she once again closed her pale lids over her pretty orbs and then snuggled back into a comfortable position in his strong arms, breathing a long sigh before quietly whispering words that barely reached his ears,  
  
"………it's all right, Yami……it's okay to be afraid………Yuugi and I are here for you………there's no need…to worry……you have friends there for you……everyone gets scared…but they have friends that will always be there for them…and so do you…" Then there was a short stilled pause, but Yami had no intentions of breaking it, wanting to know more of what this girl would say. This was all new to him, but he didn't want to interrupt. Finally, she tiredly spoke, her soothing voice fading with each word as she slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep,  
  
"……it's okay to be scared……but your not alone……Yuugi and I are here for you…no matter what………"  
  
To Be Continued……………………………  
  
Hoshi-chan: Ech…*blows nose* intentionally, I wanted to make this chapter my last one and waaaaaaaaaaaaaay more longer…ACHO! But I'm planning to work on my other fics. *looks at paper with a sweat drop* …kinda mushy over here in this chap.  
  
Yuugi: Hoshi-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hoshi-chan: oh no…  
  
Yuugi: *stomps into room* what are you doing up!? Your suppose to be in bed!!!!!!!  
  
Hoshi-chan: A-CHOO! Aw! Yuugi-kun! These ppl have been waiting long enough for this!!  
  
Yuugi: No 'but's!! They could wait another week or month for this! Now MARCH!  
  
Yami: *snickers*  
  
Hoshi-chan: *holds up a hand with a vein popping at Yami*  
  
Yami: *shuts up*  
  
Yuugi: *grabs Hoshi-chan's hands* NOW, Hoshi-san! You need to rest! It's already 12:57 a.m.!! Into bed, NOW!!!!! *starts dragging her away*  
  
Hoshi-chan: Geeze! Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm going! I'm going!! Gomen ne minna-san! Gotta go! Ja!  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
P.S  
  
Translations:  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Iie: No  
  
Abiou: (u should know) partner  
  
Otosan: Father  
  
Kudasai: Please  
  
Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much  
  
A.P.S  
  
That you all for the reviews! ^^! Muchly appreciate it!!  
  
A.A.P.S  
  
I don't think I got all the names right. If I didn't, please give them to me in the reviews!! Thanks! 


	7. Of Deep Thoughts and a Critical Loss

A Lesson or Two to be Learned By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer:. crap, forgot about the disclaimer stuffs.  
  
Yuugi: *shakes his hands in front of him * don't look at me!  
  
Hoshi: *rolls eyes* whatever.anyways, I won't say it. I'm tired of typing the crap over and over again. It's making my head spin!  
  
Ryou: we can all see that.  
  
Hoshi: *huffs* .GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!! Haha!!!! I have my A disk back!!! No more nightmares of blue floppy disks dancing around in my head!!! No sireeeee!!!! Nope, nope, nope!!!!!  
  
Yuugi and Ryou: *sweat drops* '.I'm glad I'm not an author.'  
  
Hoshi: *looks at them with a brow raised* said somethin'?  
  
Both: *shakes their heads with a bigger sweat drop* nope.never said nothing! *squeaks*  
  
Hoshi: uh huh.*giggles* I'm so happieeeeee!!!! *then looks around* that reminds me.I haven't seen Yami all day. Where is that baka? I thought he'd be irritating my head off by now.  
  
Yuugi: good question.*darts his eyes around*  
  
Ryou: we haven't seen him either.  
  
Hoshi: *shrugs* oh well.onward with this crappy fic!!!!! Hope ya'll happy- smappy at me working my @$$ off!! Warning: this will be a longer chapter (I think)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Of Deep Thoughts and a Critical Loss  
  
  
  
"..it's okay to be scared..but your not alone..Yuugi and I are here for you.no matter what..."  
  
Yami Yuugi blinked at that, pondering on just what the light sleeping Anzu Mazaki had whispered to him, making his mind jumble with even more questions and increasing various new feelings that now began to start to scare him. And it showed in his now confused dark purple violet bliss as he stood, his lips hanging loosely at the girl that lay rested in his warmly secured arms. Why such care he used? Even he didn't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His partner, Yuugi Mouto, had to let a smile come on his face, and then it slightly widened over his other's half confusion over the simple but signifigant words of wisdom played gracefully by his female companion. It was the truth, and it warmed inside of him a little, lifting the heavy feeling of concern a bit to know that she wasn't all delusion. And seeing her conscious for even this long gave him some ray of hope to follow by, but even so.her sudden pale skin has cause him to still worry.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he leaned back lazily in the black void, letting it levitate him around to simply nothing, trying hard to relax his tense muscles for the time being that would be short as soon as his partner would let him know. But for now, he would just have to wait and watch, which really wasn't his very good strong point. Especially for in this time when someone else is in danger. And just watching everything without having to do something was hard, including the wait, which was slowly eating at him from the inside out. And it pained him from the starting point.which was his heart.  
  
'...Anzu...be well...please...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a nod, the older male teen had once again moved his feet onward with a strangely renewed will and mind, the cold feeling of doubt and anticipation building within.  
  
Finally he emerged into a small clearing, the soft sound of a trickling slender waterfall running down over slick gray rocks and dark green moss into a small crystal clear pond with emerald reeds growing from the bottom of the waters; its silver surface glittered in the looming moonlight above. Old wisdom rocks lined the banks and bordered its gentle rippling shores, the smaller rubble crumpling beneath the larger and more dominant stones as the time went on by. The wind blew lightly with icy bitterness across and through the trees, creating a mild serene but at the same time, eerie melody within the darkened branches of this forest.  
  
At this, Anzu quietly whimpered in her sleep as she unconsciously snuggled closer into Yami's warming and secure hold, receiving a slight coloring to the growing male's cheeks and a surprised looked as he gazed down at the resting young one in his arms,  
  
'...she looks so much like a child...innocent and pure...like abiou...is this how being surprised feels like...? To be appended with a strange deep feeling of unsuspecting and adrenaline....?' He thought deeply, his purple amethyst eyes shifting over to a slightly darker shadow that reflected his intense thinking as he silently walked over to a tree that stood near the waters edge.  
  
The heavenly stars above that dotted the shadowed sky in they're glorious light seemed to dance and giggle over and over with the crescent pale white moon standing by to watch like a guardian to children while illuminating all paths to anyone whom would roam around this earthen grounds for a stroll of any purpose. While the laughs of the stars could not be heard, the soothing mumbled secrets of the trees foretold age-old knowledge within their brown barks and branches of time, while the eternal cycle of the rebirthen leaves merrily told of the season's change.  
  
Yami then slowly and gently set the young woman down on the downy cool grass beneath the weeping willow's shadow, its vines and leaves falling around and moving with the wind like a velvet curtain as he carefully pushed her shoulders back towards the trunk of the wood with his hands so she sat propped against the tree. He then just knelt there in front of her for a few moments, studying her slightly peaceful pale look with a crucial eye, this all seemingly new and strange to his site.  
  
The young man then absently reached out a hand and brushed the wavering brown strands away from her face, idly combing them back into place as he gazed at her features that were sculpted seemingly in all the right ways. Softly, he then traced his fingers over her high cheekbones and then traveled then down to her jaw line before letting them rest on her left cheek, his palm fitting warmly against the smooth heating flesh as he tenderly stroked her skin with his thumb,  
  
'...what...what is this...this feeling now...?'  
  
Suddenly, as if in a trance, he then subconsciously found himself venturing closer, feeling a bit drawn to her by a strange illumination that seemed to surround her feminine figure, his head drawing closer and closer...  
  
But as Yami was about to touch Anzu any further, he stopped, blinking a few times and then some before reeling back his face from hers, feeling more startled than ever before as he felt his cheeks flare with heat, but more hot than ever.  
  
'. . .what. . .what. . .?'  
  
He then slowly drew back his hand, looking at it for a long while, trying to understand just what he was about to attempt without knowing it while at the same time, trying to determine what that brief temporary feeling of bliss that suddenly washed over him was.  
  
'...just what in the God's name of Ra is happening to me? Just what was I about to do?'  
  
The questioning Pharaoh then shook his head so he could get back to the task at hand and to not think any further on these emotions that bombarded and barricaded his senses and instincts from functioning properly before he slipped off the dark blue jacket from his shoulders and draped them cautiously over the still sleeping female, very wary of her wounds that have yet been attended to.  
  
Taking one last tug here and a glance, Yami called forth the younger, original host of the body and retreated back to his soul room within the puzzle, his mind never before as thinking so much, but continued to keep his connection through Yuugi's eyes open so he can watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi stayed on his knees, looking over at Anzu, but his mind seemed in a different place, his eyes in a puzzling daze. He blinked his purple eyes slowly for a few times before he slightly smiled for the first time this night. He was a little glad that his Yami was beginning to shed some sentimental feelings for another, but, then he frowned at this other feeling that stirred within. He was still hurting, but in a different way with a slightly burning emotion somewhere deep inside.  
  
He was...jealous.  
  
It was strange. He never felt this intense of jealousy before, nor did it even occur to him that this would happen when it came to his best friend Anzu. Yuugi did feel a connection with her that ran a little ways deeper than what you would have with a normal friend, but he never thought that it went through him this far than it should have. And he never even dreamed that he would be jealous towards his other half. They are one and the same, weren't they? And if they were, wouldn't they be feeling the same emotions? The same intentions? The same desires...?  
  
For the moment, Yuugi turned away and shut his eyes, which began to tremble. He never considered it to be this hurtful, '...but I can't think about that now...' Then he opened his newly determined eyes back at the resting girl,  
  
"Right now, Anzu needs me and Yami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Honda slept soundly, smiling in his dreams before something suddenly hit him in the face, giving him a rude awakening, making his eyes shoot open wide. Something was weighing down on his nose, suffocating him a little. He just laid there, stunned for a minute, trying to see what this large shadowed thing was before he blinked, realizing what it was, he felt himself boil,  
  
"...get your foot outta my face, Jou!!!" He said as he slapped the covered feet away so he can breath again.  
  
"...haaaaaaaaah...? Naaaaaaaaani...?" Jounichi slurred with a yawn as he stretched, accidentally hitting the other boy in the face in the process.  
  
"Itai o!! Jou!! Would you stop hitting me?! It's bad enough you woke me up with your foot just about ready to go up my nose!!" Honda exclaimed a little loudly, which stirred the other sleeping being in the camp.  
  
The blonde male blinked tiredly at the other boy,  
  
"Ara...yoroshii." Then he laid back down, already asleep.  
  
The brown haired teen stood, his trench coat falling to the grass as he clenched his fists, "And he just goes back to sleep!! The nerve! I'll show him to not sleep while I'm talking!!" Then he kicked Jou on his arse, receiving a loud yelp.  
  
"What was that for?! Can't a guy get some rest?!?!" Jou cried, now wide- awake.  
  
"I'm supposed to say that, baka!! And if you hadn't rolled over to me while you were sleeping, and then stuck your foot in my face to kill me, I wouldn't have been in such a cranky mood!"  
  
"Your in a cranky mood?! Hah!!"  
  
"Yes, I'm cranky! And far beyond that!!"  
  
"OH yeah?!"  
  
"Come on, guys. Calm down, It's the middle of the night." The last person of the group quietly said as he sat up, fixing his pale white hair.  
  
"Yeah, Honda. You might wake up Yuugi! And we both know he needs rest after what he's been through today!" Jou blamed the other.  
  
"Look who's talking! I'm not the one with the big mouth here!!" Honda countered, getting angry again.  
  
"Hah! Go look in the mirror!!"  
  
"I would, if I wasn't stuck with a blonde block head here!!"  
  
"You two can argue all you want, but there really is no point." Ryou stated.  
  
The conflicting teenaged boys stopped and looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Anzu and Yuugi are not here."  
  
"Nani?!" Both cried in disbelief with wide eyes.  
  
Jou turned to Honda, "Then what are we just standing here for?! We have to look for them!!"  
  
"Hai! Something might have happened!!" Honda agreed.  
  
But Ryou shook his head as slight cold night breeze fell from the heavens, blanketing the group in a creeping grip, "Leave those two alone."  
  
"Doshta no?!" Both asked.  
  
The Millennium carrier looked up at both of them, seriousness embedded deep within his dark brown eyes as his features melted away to passive and almost unreadable look, but an air plagued around him that clearly stated to cease all further questions. He had seen this coming for the three absentees, and just how much it matt???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????? there, stunned for a minute, trying to see what this large shadowed thing was before he blinked, realizing what it was, he felt???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????zu tiredly watched the young little boy short hurriedly head to the waters banks as she snuggled deeper into the blue jacket, trying very hard to keep awake. Something was very wrong. Her vision was swimming with pain, making her only see shapes and colors sometimes while her head felt oddly lighter than it should, aside from the heavy poundings in her temples. She also felt very, very cold, almost numb, which also wasn't good. Then Anzu suddenly gave a fit of coughing that spiked her abdomen hard with agony, but she covered her mouth with a hand tightly, so Yuugi wouldn't hear.  
  
'...he's been through enough already ...he's too sweet and caring...' Anzu thought as she opened one eye to see if Yuugi had seen her sudden lurch of breath before she drew back her hand, but then she blinked down at it, seeing something. Then she clenched it tightly until her knuckles turned a pale white, hiding the red splatters from her fading site.  
  
'...blood. How can it be this serious?! I just have a few scratches...'  
  
Then her vision whirled in a spin, making her dizzy and feel weaker than ever, suddenly starting to loose her hold on consciousness. And then, that impending emotion of fear and terror grew and grew more than ever as she could almost feel her soul start to slip away, beckoning Anzu to close her eyes and sleep for eternity, but then, a warm and affectionate hand came to rest on the side of her heating but paling face.  
  
"...Anzu...?" Yuugi whispered, his voice wavering more than it should, "...daijobu...?"  
  
She whimpered slightly in reply at the agony, having a hard time getting the words out while she tried her very best to smile through it all, but just barely, "...h...hai...Yuugi...I am..."  
  
Another lie, but he let it slide as he knelt down in front of Anzu, helping her sit up before tilting her head towards the small portion of water, patiently waiting for her to drink. But he couldn't evade the trembles of his hold on the dark green leaf, a wave of terror and fright coursing through his whole body at the thought of...  
  
\\...you must not think that way, abiou...\\ Yami quietly defied the boy's thinking with the shake of his head.  
  
At that, Yuugi nodded. There really was no point in pondering that now.  
  
Then he looked down; having something caught his eye on Anzu's hand. Then he stared up back at his female friend, the cold icy grip tightened more on his heart, receiving a slight wince,  
  
". . .Anzu. . .y-you didn't cough up blood. . .did you?"  
  
Anzu looked down slightly, away from his gaze, feeling guilty more than she should, but then she shivered from another passing bitter wind, whimpering quietly.  
  
Yuugi sighed sadly, placing his warm hands on her shaking pale ones, holding them gently as he sat down beside her, locking her eyes with his own, speaking to her in a soft voice, ". . .I'm not a medical doctor, or a physician. . .but I'll be here for you, Anzu. . ."  
  
"Demo, Yuugi. . ." She started, but he shook his head and gave her fingers a little squeeze, making Anzu's heart jump.  
  
"Iie, Anzu. I'm not leaving you. I can't, and won't. . .not without you. But you're not able to move right now, so I'm staying right here." He hushed her quietly as he leaned his head on her shoulder, sliding his hands along her arms to try and warm her from the cold night air, trying everything that he could to comfort her and help her through this.  
  
The brown haired young woman stared at him through her blurred vision, watching all his childish attempts with a quickening heart. For a long while back then before, she had wanted Yuugi this close to her, but now that it's happening, she began to feel like running again as she felt her face flush a little with heat just a bit. But then, only moments passed by, did she slowly start to drift off to a calm dream, knowing that Yuugi was with her by her side.  
  
Yuugi blinked up at Anzu at the sound of her sudden deep breathing and exhaling, but then his purple gaze softened at the peaceful look he met of his friend's face. A very small smile made its way up on the little one's lips as some of his fears slipped away with the passing winds of the night before he once again laid his head on her shoulder and snuggled closer to Anzu, falling asleep himself.  
  
~*~  
  
\\Abiou!!!\\  
  
Yuugi jolted awake at the sudden shock of his other half's voice. Then he blinked at the abruptness of bombarding and conflicting thoughts and emotions that drew around both their minds, \. . .Yami, what's wrong? You sound frantic. . .\  
  
\\I've been trying to awake you for quite some time, abiou. Something does not feel right. It sounds. . .too quite. Nothing stirs. . .\\  
  
The current occupier blinked again a few times before taking a look around the still dark forest, listening in on what he could, but finding that there wasn't even a single quiet chirp of a cricket within the shadow fallen grass. The only sound was the trickling flow of the water near by. Not even the winds that blew up occasionally to pass through the leaves of the trees.  
  
He then shivered. This was a little too eerie and peculiar.  
  
\. . .i-it's strange. . .I don't hear anything. . .\  
  
Suddenly he found himself set his eyes on the person sitting propped up against the tree beside him, looking her over. Something didn't feel right, but she looked normal, aside from her still pale skin. . .  
  
He then peered closer, before his breath froze in mid inhalation and his eyes slowly widened, his fears and terror returning a blow to his heart seemingly one hundred times over, and Yami could see and feel it also, a cold icy grip tightening deathly on both their hearts and mind,  
  
". . .A. . .Anzu-chan. . .?"  
  
But Anzu never answered. . .for she had stopped breathing.  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hoshi: Dun, dun, dun!!! He he he. . .CLIFFY!!!  
  
Yuugi: oh dear. . .  
  
Ryou: You do realize that the readers might kill you now, right Hoshi-san?  
  
Hoshi: Keh! I'd like to see them try! No one knows where I am, so I'd like to see them try!  
  
Yuugi: Don't underestimate the readers, Hoshi-san. . .  
  
Hoshi: Yeah, yeah. . .  
  
Yami: *suddenly shoves a present in front of Hoshi while mumbling* . . .here. Happy Birthday. . .  
  
Hoshi: *blinks a few times and so over before sweat dropping* uh. . .Yami? My Birthday was, um. . .on the 4th of July? Does that ring a bell?  
  
Yami: *sweat drops as he slowly looks over to Ryou and Yuugi, a vein starting to pop out* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yuugi and Ryou: *begins to sweat as they grin nervously* um, um, um. . . . . . . . . .BYE!!! *they run away*  
  
Yami: *runs after them, fists in the air* COME BACK HERE, YOU LIARS!!!!!  
  
Hoshi: *watches them go* o.o. . . . . . . . o-kaaaaaaaay.well, at least I got a very late present from a jerk. And at least I got more conversation in this chapter. And at least I got to finish this chapter. And at least my stupid sis finally found my A disk!!!! Okay! Time for me to go! I was suppose to be long gone in "La la Land", but I needed to finish this first. Right now it's.....2:57 a.m. And I better g?????????????ý?ý?ý?ý?ý?ý????????????????ý?ý?ý?ý?ý?ý????????????????ý?ý?ý?ý? ý?ý????????????????ý?ý?ý?ý?ý?ý?????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????? 


End file.
